The tears of a girl who was broken inside
by IamanAckerman
Summary: (Spoilers for Manga!) Takes place after chapter 51 and also after Historia's dad was defeated. Armin comforts her on one hard night, and the two grow closer. They soon realize that they love each other, and Historia gets to experience what love is like for the first time. Arukuri. Please R&R! Critiques are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: I just want to be loved**

Historia was lying awake in the middle of the night. She was tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. She honestly didn't want to close her eyes. She didn't want to sleep.

She honestly didn't know what she wanted anymore. She had been so used to faking that she was happy, that she almost did it without trying. And now, people wanted her to go and be 'Christa.' To hide the rest of her yet again.

Honestly, she didn't want to be that, but everyone wanted her to be like that. To go back to a personality that had no pain or sad past. To be someone she wasn't. They didn't like the rest of her personality that she hadn't shown.

It's like they hated that she wasn't exactly what they thought.

Historia got up, walking out. She was going to talk to someone who actually wanted her. The only person who was calling her a fake.

She stopped at Armin's door. Armin's eyes fluttered open as he sat up, looking at her.

"Hey Historia. You okay?" Armin asked, looking slightly worried. Historia looked down and nodded slightly.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Armin nodded. Historia walked in, sitting by Armin's side. The two looked at each other.

"So…um…"

"Couldn't sleep?" Armin asked. Historia nodded.

"I have a lot on my mind…I just…can't understand it," Historia said. Armin looked at her, his blue eyes questioning.

"Can't understand what?"

"Everybody…they all are trying to bring back a girl who wasn't even complete in the first place…they all want me to give away love like it's extra change…but I can't. I've never been like that. They want Christa. I'm Historia…I haven't even known love in my life…so why…?" Historia asked the last part to herself more than Armin.

Armin gave her a sad look.

"Look…I know that everyone acts like you aren't you…but…I don't believe that. I believe that you are who you are, even if you change completely. So…don't listen to them," Armin said softly. Historia looked at him, surprised.

"Armin…"

"Historia…I want to be friends with _you._ Not Christa. All I need…is your permission…" Armin said.

Historia slowly nodded.

"Okay…You can Armin…I'd like that…" Historia admitted. The two sat there in silence, before Armin yawned.

"We should probably try going to sleep," Armin stated. Historia nodded. Historia stood up, and was about walk off, when she stopped and turned back around.

"Thank you, Armin."

Armin shook his head.

"No…I did nothing worth thanking."

Historia had a very small smile. She then gave Armin a small kiss on the cheek. Armin's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned red, but she left before he could react.

She climbed into bed.

She could finally sleep in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: So** ** _this_** **is what love feels like**

Historia walked out for breakfast. She sat down next to Armin at the table. Armin looked over at her and smiled. Historia felt her heart skip a beat.

"Morning, Historia."

"Morning…"

"You sleep well?" Armin asked. Everybody else around the table was chatting, except for Eren and Mikasa, for Mikasa's ribs were still injured and Eren was bringing her breakfast.

"Yeah…you?" Historia asked. Armin nodded.

"Hey, um…about last night…" Armin started, blushing. Historia's cheeks turned slightly red as she brushed her blonde locks out of her face.

"Yeah…what about it?" Historia asked.

"I'm glad you're giving me a chance to be your friend, Historia," Armin said. It made Historia happy that he wasn't calling her Christa like the others often did on accident.

"Yeah…well, I'm glad you want to be my friend," Historia said, smiling slightly.

After a long amount of fighting and drama against Kenny and King Reiss, it was the day before Historia's coronation.

Armin and Historia were the last ones up. Armin and Historia had been sitting at the table. Historia was thinking while Armin was reading.

Armin suddenly yawned, closing the book. Historia looked up at him.

"You going to bed?" she asked. Armin nodded.

"Yeah. You should too. It's getting late."

Historia nodded, getting up. The two walked down the hall, heading towards their bedrooms.

The two turned, looking at each other.

"Um…goodnight," Historia said.

"Goodnight…"

The two tried to walk off, but they couldn't. Historia was going to be leaving the next day, so…why not now?

Armin gently, nervously, even shyly slipped his hands into hers.

Historia felt a blush rise on her cheeks, as Armin's eyes practically asked it all. Historia closed her eyes, showing that she was allowing this. Armin leaned in, softly pressing his lips against hers.

Tears flowed from Historia's eyes as her eyes clenched. Love. Love felt so beautiful and precious. She didn't want it to slip out of her hands.

When the two pulled away, their cheeks were red. Armin was softly caressing her cheek.

"…I love you, Historia."

Historia took a deep, shaky breath before answering.

"I love you too, Armin."

The two let each other's hands fall.

"Goodnight, Armin."

"Goodnight…Historia."


End file.
